


you know a sin never felt so good

by persephhoney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Leo, Daddy kink mention, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, am I going to hell for this?, demon hunter!Guang-Hong, demon hunter!Leo, smut with a little a backstory as a treat, top!Guang-Hong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney
Summary: For many people, Holy water has renewing, rejuvenating qualities. That’s what Guang-Hong feels like to him. He wants to drown in this man.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	you know a sin never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/gifts).



> As you know, I'm passionate about giving leoji the smutty content they deserve. 
> 
> This one goes out to Lissa though. Happy Birthday, darlin x
> 
> The title of this fic comes from ["Holy Water" by Galantis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEMP3-l7I_k)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/punktsuki) and [Tumblr](https://punktsuki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going in this life if you have any x

Leo de la Iglesia is a man of God. By day he stands at the altar, hair tied back, dirty chucks peeking out from the bottom of his robes, the sun shining warm light onto his skin as he leads the service. Sometimes, he worries that these people don’t take him seriously. He’s young and has different ideas than most people in his position. But, he knows that there is at least one person sitting in the front row every Sunday, hanging onto his every word. He can see it in the way his dark eyes glisten and the way that he smiles, cheeks pink. His smile is always just as warm, quietly encouraging. 

Some days he’s not sure why he even stands up there at all. He knows for a fact now that Hell’s gates have been opened and it is wreaking havoc upon the earth unbeknownst to the mundane eye. To give them hope, he guesses. Because honestly? There’s not much of it. 

By night? He’s the only thing standing between the demons and the people of this forsaken town. The fiery gates just  _ had _ to part and let the heathens run in his town, huh? He’s grateful the people here can’t see them, at least. They pass things off as coincidence or the crime rate getting even higher. It’s a blessing, really. The human mind’s need to rationalise everything and supply a logical reason for anything obviously supernatural. Some unlucky people like himself have the burden of knowing better. 

Some say knowledge is power. Leo though? No, he says knowledge is unwanted responsibility. 

He’s tired. 

For many people, Holy water has renewing, rejuvenating qualities. That’s what Guang-Hong feels like to him. The one who sits at the front of the church and listens, despite knowing just as much of Hell as Leo does. He wants to drown in this man.

✞

“Welcome home, Father.” Guang-Hong’s smirk is like no other when they walk through the front door to their shitty apartment. It’s dark and dirty. It’s rare that either of them are home, let alone them both actually being in the same space. There are dirty dishes littering the kitchenette, a basket of clean clothes that just never got folded and put away sitting on their couch, and a rather impressive selection of silver knives cluttering the coffee table. Leo makes a mental note to actually put those back in his kit later. He’d hate to be dealing with a werewolf in the near future and come up short. 

“If you wanted to try some Daddy shit, you could have just told me,” Leo jokes. He smiles down at his boyfriend, backing him gently against the back of the door. The blush that blooms on the apples of Guang-Hong’s cheeks is unsurprising but it makes Leo’s heart flip especially with the way the top of his head is haloed by the protection sigil carved into the door behind him. He’s beautiful and fucked up and has taken Leo and everything that he is without question.

He loves him.

When he kisses him it’s soft and tender, but needy. Guang-Hong’s hands come up to Leo’s wrists, grabbing them. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Leo can’t take it. 

He leads Guang-Hong further into the room, pushes him down onto the bed and climbs into his lap. Leo’s hands run down his sides to his hips.

Guang-Hong breaks away from the kiss, sighing. He cups Leo’s face in both of his hands and presses their foreheads together. He sits there, breathing for a moment, staring into Leo’s eyes. The thud of Guang-Hong’s shoes hitting the floor breaks the silence, indicating that he’s made a decision. Leo peppers light kisses against his lips, wriggling and adjusting further up onto the bed once he’s done battling his own shoes. He crawls over to where Guang-Hong has settled himself on the pillows at the head of their bed. 

They kiss, tongues dancing together amidst their heavy breaths. Guang-Hong runs his hands down Leo’s body, fisting in his shirt, pushing it up to trace over his spine. Leo shivers at the touch.

“Leo,” Guang-Hong murmurs against his lips, nibbling at his bottom lip. “It’s been a while. Is this okay?”

“Yeah. Just scared,” Leo mumbles against his lips. Guang-Hong presses a few more light kisses against his lips. Leo deepens it, unable to get enough of the taste of him, even if it is soured by fear.

“Scared of what?” Guang-Hong breaks away.

“Fucking this up. Fucking  _ you _ up.”

“So… What changed?” Guang-Hong tilts his head to the side in question. 

Leo sighs. “You were fucked up anyway.” 

Guang-Hong blinks up at him, his hands resting on Leo’s waist. Leo bites his lip nervously “You’ll get hurt even if I distance myself. You can see them too and no amount of me pushing you away will change that.” He’s never said that before. Never admitted that he was scared for Guang-Hong’s safety, or of losing him completely. He’s just so fucking patent though, he let Leo work it out on his own, didn’t push him for answers. 

He’s so lucky he’s still here. Blessed that he stayed by choice. 

Guang-Hong rolls them, flipping Leo to lay on his back, hovering over him. He says nothing, just kisses him again. 

Leo pulls him down against his chest and wraps himself around him. He leans closer into him, kissing him harder, deeper. Guang-Hong lets out the tiniest noise as he lets Leo have his way and  _ God _ . That sound might be the death of him. That little moan goes straight to his dick.

Leo pulls away, breathing a little harder, and looking up at him. Guang-Hong leans down and kisses him again. He kisses him breathless, his body pressing against Leo’s, squeezing his fingers tight as he holds his hands. When he pulls away, Leo’s dazed. 

“Leo,” he whispers again, and the way he says it gives Leo the fucking chills. He has to try not to wriggle under him. He repeats Leo’s name, nuzzling against his jaw until he’s kissing along his neck. Leo tilts his head back for him readily. “I want you,” he says against the skin of Leo’s throat.  _ Oh, God _ .

Leo is practically incapable of speaking. Instead, he nods quickly as he leans up to kiss him again and gently shifts their position, rolling back on top of Guang-Hong. The man underneath him shifts in a way that makes rational thought impossible for Leo, for just a minute. Leo lets out a soft gasp, stealing the breath from Guang-Hong’s sigh. He tangles his fingers in Guang-Hong’s hair, pulling and scratching his nails through the hair on the back of his head. He gives another small sound at the neediness in Leo’s kiss. It sounds like a desperate prayer. 

Leo pulls away, sitting up and straddling his hips. He pulls his shirt off, haphazardly undoing any buttons and tosses it on the floor. He can feel how heated Guang-Hong’s eyes get without even seeing his reaction. He kisses Leo deep and intense, all the heat from his gaze burning on his cheeks. Leo feels him, half-hard against him and rolls his hips. He gasps against Leo’s mouth, eyes fluttering closed.

His fingertips run along Leo’s hips, sliding up his sides and leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pulls away, his dark eyes blinking open as his thumbs rub softly over Leo’s nipples. Leo shivers in his lap. 

Leo is rock hard and reaches down to undo the button on his jeans. Guang-Hong sighs, leaning forward to kiss the centre of Leo’s chest. His lips drag across Leo’s skin then, brushing little kisses until his lips find one of his nipples. Leo attempts to hold back a gasp but his breath hitches regardless. Guang-Hong just looks up at him with his lust-dark eyes, burning at a heat that could contend with the Hellfire they battle every other day. 

_ Jesus Christ. _

His tongue flicks out and laps slowly over sensitive flesh. Leo grinds down against him again in response. Guang-Hong’s eyelids flutter, mouth dropping open against his skin, and his hands shoot up to grab at Leo’s ass. Leo reaches between them and unbuttons his pants as well, sliding a hand in to grope him through his boxers. He moans softly, his cheeks flushed and resting against Leo’s chest, eyes still closed. If he keeps going like this, there is no way Leo will last long enough to fuck him.

Leo’s fingers run down the length of his cock. He moans softly before Leo pushes him back against the bed. He blinks up at him, eyebrows raised a little. Leo shuffles back and pulls his jeans down over his thighs. He licks his lips and pulls his boxers down too, eyeing him up and down as his cock rests against his stomach. Leo swallows hard and crawls back up between his legs, settling there. 

He leans up to flick the tip of his tongue against the head of Guang-Hong’s cock, sliding it along the slit. Guang-Hong is already struggling to breathe, his knuckles straining white from gripping the sheets at his sides. He bites his lip, watching Leo with lust-hazed eyes. Leo swirls his tongue around the head before slowly sliding his cock between his lips. He sucks lightly, swirling around it. Guang-Hong breathes a soft moan, stomach tensing. Leo takes that as a good sign and bobs his head, sliding down further and further. Guang lets out a stuttered moan.  _ Fucking perfect _ . 

Leo moves his head faster, sucking harder, and the soft wet sounds synch perfectly with Guang-Hong’s heavy breathes. Leo runs his nails gently over his thigh, and chills break out over Guang-Hong’s skin. It’s beautiful. He hollows his cheeks around him then. Guang-Hong’s eyes roll back in pleasure before he pulls off with a lewd pop. 

He whimpers.

_ Holy shit _ .

Leo crawls up to straddle him, stroking his cock with a loose, teasing grip. “Hey,” he rasps, reaching down to palm at his own arousal trapped in his boxers. “Get the lube for me?” Guang-Hong blinks, obviously not entirely in the room right now, but he gets there eventually. 

He shifts over and starts digging in the drawer. Leo tightens his grip on him a little, fingers sliding over spit-slick skin. Guang-Hong shudders under him, pausing before he continues on his search with increased urgency. When he finds the tube, he flops onto his back again

“Thanks,” Leo mumbles, hooking his thumbs in the band of his own boxers to drag the material down teasingly slowly over his cock, until it springs out and arches up toward his abdomen. The head is already slick with precome. Leo watches as Guang-Hong's gaze travels down his body, giving this soft, deep groan.

“Missed you,” Guang-Hong breathes, pulling him further up his chest until he can press teasing little kisses over the head of Leo’s cock.  _ God,  _ it is too good. Leo struggles with the idea of just fucking his mouth and coming all over his beautiful freckles but, no. He needs some semblance of self-control, geez.

Kneeling up, Leo wriggles until he manages to get his pants off. He grabs the lube but, Guang-Hong immediately tugs it out of his hand. “Let me do that,” he whispers. All Leo can do is shiver.

The sound of the cap popping open comes from behind Leo and Guang-Hong pulls him a little closer. His dark eyes watch Leo as he squirts the lube onto his fingers. He snaps the tube closed again, reaches up and presses cold, slick fingers against Leo’s entrance. Leo shakes, biting his lip hard, unable to look away from his face as he spreads the liquid around with his fingers. He’s already whimpering and just about ready to beg.

One hand steadies Leo’s hip. He breathes out slowly, relaxing a little, and just as he finally slides the thick tip of one finger in, Guang-Hong’s gaze moves to Leo’s aching cock. Leo twitches his hips back, silently asking him to keep going. He does, sinking his finger deep into him. Leo’s thighs tremble. His hand moves from Leo’s hip to the base of Leo’s cock, adjusting it toward him so he can lick teasingly over the head—

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Leo whimpers, trying not to buck into it. He tangles his fingers in Gunag-Hong’s hair instead. “Jiji, d-don’t…” He blinks up at Leo and thrusts his finger gently. “D-don’t do that, I’ll come…”

A mischevious smile crosses Guang-Hong’s lips but, he listens, letting go of Leo’s cock. He runs his hand up and down his chest instead while the one inside him moves just right. He pulls his finger back and slides two in together slowly, allowing Leo’s body time to adjust to the stretch. Leo’s fingers clench in his hair a little. Guang-Hong just watches him, thrusting his fingers, a blush spreading dark across his freckles.

Leo’s thighs shake under his own weight. 

“’S’tight,” Guang-Hong whispers. All Leo can do is whimper even as Guang-Hong slides a third finger in, thrusting deep to spread the lube around. It’s funny, Leo thinks, how he thought he’d be in control a moment ago.

He can’t take it anymore.

“E-enough,” He manages to get out, leaning forward on his knees. Guang follows his movements though, thrusting deeper and faster into him. Leo grips onto the headboard, desperate for support and stability as he tries not to rock back against his fingers. “C’mon Ji…”

“S-sorry,” he stutters, not looking sorry at all. 

Leo wriggles impatiently, awkwardly freeing himself from the constraints of his jeans bunched up around his knees and kicks them to the floor. He leans over to the drawer and digs out a condom. He rips the thing open with my teeth like he knows he’s not supposed to but he’s in a rush here.

He moves over him finally, settling above him and rolls the condom down onto Guang-Hong’s cock. He rests his shaking hands on Leo’s hips, watching. Leo lets out a deep breath. Guang’s teeth worry at his lip. That’s how Leo knows he needs this as bad as he does.

He sinks down onto him slowly, and  _ oh. Fuck _ .

Leo’s eyes roll shut, his cock drips precome, his breaths are shallow and quick, and the slide down Guang-Hong’s cock is slow and perfect. He fills him up, warm inside. Guang-Hong’s eyes are shut tight, his mouth open, his shaking fingers gripping tight enough to leave white marks on Leo’s tanned skin.

“F-fuck,” Guang-Hong whispers harshly. 

Leo rocks his hips against him and  _ fuck _ . Guang-Hong presses against all the right places deep inside him. Shaking, he leans back to rest his hands on Guang-Hong’s thighs. When he raises his hips, nails scratch at Leo’s skin just a bit. The look on his face when Leo sinks down is so perfect. He gives a shuddering breath. The way his nails dig into the small of Leo’s back though, tells him he might be having trouble keeping control. 

Leo starts a slow rhythm. Practically seeing stars already.

“J-Jiji, oh my god,” Leo pants out, rolling his hips down, trying to move a little faster. God, he wants to ride his brains out. He wants to slam down onto his dick and fuck every curse he knows out of his sweet mouth. 

He needs to control himself though, damnit. Guang-Hong groans at Leo’s every movement, moving to suck a deep red mark onto Leo’s neck, his hands pulling and controlling Leo’s hips back and forth hard on his cock. Honestly, Leo lets him do whatever he wants.

“F-fuck,” is all Leo manages in a shaky moan, head falling back. 

Guang-Hong pulls Leo back against his chest and rolls them so that he’s on top. He grinds his dick up into him for a second, while he adjusts, hitching Leo’s leg up against his hip and holding it there. Fuck. Leo loses his breath completely. 

Guang-Hong pulls out almost all the way. Leo’s breath catches in his chest before he’s sliding back. A whimpering cry escapes Leo. He rolls his hips evenly, every thrust coming just as Leo’s head comes back out of the clouds. Leo grips helplessly at Guang-Hong’s shoulders. 

He thrusts a little harder then, still driving Leo crazy with his slow, even pace, but the little snap to his hips is enough to leave Leo gasping his name. 

His nails drag down Guang-Hong’s back, hard. 

Guang-Hong’s other arm comes to loop under Leo’s knee, bending Leo back in a way that makes his cock hit inside him fucking perfectly. Guang-Hong lets out the most gorgeous, gasping moan. The way he bites his lip, the way his cock fills him up so right, drives Leo crazy.

“Ji,” Leo manages, just slightly. “Ji, right there.” His moans grow louder, encouraging him. Guang-Hong leans forward to give him a dirty, open-mouthed kiss.

“Right there?” He rasps the question against Leo’s lips. Leo cries out for him in answer. “It feels good? Right there?”

_ Fuck. _

Leo nods, and Guang-Hong thrusts again so deep Leo’s not sure he can handle it. He gasps and pleads “Guang, Jiji, fuck… come on, fuck me harder, please…”

He obliges, slamming his hips straight up into Leo’s sweet spot. Leo is losing it.

Guang-Hong moves faster now, harder, fucking him so good, he can’t even think. Leo cries out for him, shaking in his arms, arching up against him. There’s no way he can last. Not like this. His moans are getting louder, Guang-Hong’s thrusts harder. Leo can feel his orgasm building hot and deep in his belly.

“Ji, ‘m gonna—fuck—‘m gonna come, ahh—“

He leans closer, bending Leo further, fucking him harder, if that’s even possible. The hand holding Leo’s thigh moves to grasp his hand instead. He twists their fingers together and presses him into the sheets, thrusts starting to lose their rhythm. He’s losing control too.

He whispers against his ear, “L-Leo, come for me, baby, please?”  _ Oh fuck _ . “Please, ‘m so c-close—”

_ That’s it _ .

Something snaps, something pushes Leo right off the edge and he’s coming harder than ever, back arched off the bed, head thrown back against the sheets, screaming in his ear. Guang-Hong moans out Leo’s name, cursing, gasping and fucking Leo’s orgasm out of him. 

When he pulls Leo close, grinding his dick hard and deep inside him, he whimpers in Leo’s ear. All Leo can do is give him another shaky whisper of his name. He’s gone.

Leo comes down, heart thundering, throat dry, come slick on his abdomen. He’s exhausted. Guang-Hong must be too. 

He leans in and gives Leo a weak, fucked-out kiss. He pulls out after a while, flopping down onto the bed next to him.

“We uh. We didn’t have anything to chase right? At least just for tonight?” Leo doesn’t think his body can handle anything right now, just walking might be pushing the limit. 

“No, but I’ll still keep an eye on things. For now, let’s just be?” 

“Let’s just be,” Leo whispers, resigning himself to rest. 


End file.
